1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document managing system, an image forming device, a discarding device, a discard certificate issuing device, a document attribute managing device, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, various techniques have been proposed to manage an output to a discard of a document, especially, to handle printed document as confidential document.